


Kick Ass, Take Names

by CookiesAndFandoms



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Light Angst, Multi, Team Bonding, groupchat fic, pre miracle queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 11,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookiesAndFandoms/pseuds/CookiesAndFandoms
Summary: Efficiency: I assume this is why you connected our communicators to our personal phones. Is this for akuma attacks and patrols?Purr-fection: Exactly!Ladybug: He did it so he could send you cat memes at 01:00Purr-fection: …Purr-fection renamed Ladybug No FunNo Fun: Lovely
Comments: 160
Kudos: 296





	1. In Which The Group Chat Starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it isn't clear, they all have their miraculous permanently because reasons. (The fic needed to happen.)

_**Chat Noir created a chat.** _

_**Chat Noir named the chat Kick Ass, Take Names.** _

_**Chat Noir added Ladybug, Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Queen Bee to the chat.** _

_**Ladybug added Pegase, Roi Singe, Ryuko, Vipereon, and Bunnix to the chat.** _

_**Chat Noir renamed themself Purr-fection** _

_**Rena Rouge renamed themself Smoke and Mirrors** _

_**Carapace renamed themself TMN** _

_**Queen Bee renamed themself Bee-lieve it** _

_**Vipereon renamed themself Sssnek** _

_**Bunnix renamed themself Tea-time** _

_**Pegase renamed themself Efficiency** _

**Efficiency:** I assume this is why you connected our communicators to our personal phones. Is this for akuma attacks and patrols?

 **Purr-fection:** Exactly!

 **Ladybug:** He did it so he could send you cat memes at 01:00

 **Purr-fection:** …

_**Purr-fection renamed Ladybug No Fun** _

**No Fun:** Lovely

 **Smoke and Mirrors:** Oh. My. God. im in a gc w/ LB!!

 **TMN:** breath babe

 **Smoke and Mirrors:** u cannot expect me to breath at a time like this

 **Bee-lieve it:** Am I going to have to put up with this from now on?

 **Smoke and Mirrors:** ur stuck with me now!

 **No Fun:** Okay let’s try to keep this professional

 **Sssnek:** good luck with that

 **Ryuko:** I agree, this should be kept professional. Otherwise we may not consider it important to check.

 **Bee-lieve it:** You make a good point

 **Ryuko:** Thank you.

 **Smoke and Mirrors:** i cant believe you would agree with someone on anything

 **Bee-lieve it:** Read the name bitch

 **No Fun:** Okay no need for name calling

 **Roi Singe:** what did i miss!!!!

_**Roi Singe renamed themself Monkey buisness** _

**Monkey buisness:** cool!

_**Efficiency renamed Monkey buisness Monkey Business** _

**Monkey Business:** thx dude!

 **Efficiency:** You’re welcome.

 **Tea-time:** we’re getting off track

 **No Fun:** Thank you bunnix

 **Ryuko:** What was the ‘track’ to begin with?

 **No Fun:** Honestly I don’t know

 **TMN:** fair

 **Bee-lieve it:** Well I don’t know about you but I don’t have time for this

 **Smoke and Mirrors:** i have all the time for this!

 **No Fun:** Well ryuko and queenie have to talk to me sometime about changing your names and costumes

 **Ryuko:** What would that do?

 **No Fun:** Tikki says the miraculous magic will protect anyone from figuring out who you are

 **Purr-fection:** In that case can we bring back Multimouse?

 **No Fun:** No

 **Smoke and Mirrors:** whos multimouse!?

 **Purr-fection:** :(

 **No Fun:** I said no chat! trust me

 **Smoke and Mirrors:** WHOS MULTIMOUSE!?

 **No Fun:** A permanently retired hero

 **Efficiency:** Why?

 **Monkey Business:** yeah why

 **No Fun:** reasons

 **Bee-lieve it:** Heh

 **Tea-time:** ?

 **Sssnek:** I too am curious

 **No Fun:** No answers

 **Smoke and Mirrors:** pleeeeeeeeeeeease?

 **No Fun:** No!

 **Ryuko:** That does not seem to make sense. If Queen Bee and I can change our names, why not this Multimouse?

 **No Fun:** BECAUSE I SAID SO THAT’S WHY TRUST ME I’M LADYBUG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Purr-fection:** You’re no fun.

_**No Fun renamed themself Fun Bug** _

**Fun Bug:** Am too

 **Purr-fection:** Are not.

 **Bee-lieve it:** Oh my god you’re all 3. Ridiculous!

 **TMN:** you know I thought lb and cn would be more mature

 **Fun Bug:** Guess the secret’s out we’re still teenagers

 **Monkey Business:** f

 **Sssnake:** f

 **Smoke and Mirrors:** f

 **TMN:** f

 **Tea-time:** f

 **Ryuko:** Why are people putting f’s in the chat?

 **Smoke and Mirrors:** omg ryuko ur so pure

 **Fun Bug:** Can confirm

 **Bee-lieve it:** As terribly interesting as this is, some of us have important things to do

 **Efficiency:** While I believe that is sarcasm, I too have things to attend to.

 **Monkey Business:** same I have swim

 **Fun Bug:** OKAY RULE: No identity stuff!

 **Monkey Business:** sorry

 **Fun Bug:** It’s fine this time

 **Efficiency:** Noted.

 **Sssnake:** bye

 **TMN:** bye

 **Smoke and Mirrors:** bye

 **Ryuko:** Goodbye.

 **Tea-time:** See ya

 **Purr-fection:** It’s just you and me now, m’lady.

 **Fun Bug:** Bye chat

 **Purr-fection:** Bye.

 **Fun Bug:** Oh btw you're all getting your miraculous permanently

 **Smoke and Mirrors:** ·O·

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and if I get the names wrong it's because keeping track of them all is hard. Sorry, I'm doing my best!
> 
> Comments and constructive criticisms are appreciated!


	2. In Which Questions Are Raised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy it's another one!

**Monkey Business:** a slice of pie is 2.50 in jamaica

 **Efficiency:** ….

 **Sssnek:** Good for it

 **Monkey Business:** its 3 in the bahamas

 **Tea-time:** Why

 **Smoke and Mirrors:** interesting

 **TMN:** rena no

 **Smoke and Mirrors:** rena yes

 **Fun Bug:** What is happening?

 **TMN:** don’t

 **Fun Bug:** ?????????????

 **Monkey Business:** do you like snakes?

 **Sssnek:** Answer wisely

 **Tea-time:** Eh

 **Bee-lieve it:** What are you idiots doing?

 **Monkey Business:** dried?

 **Sssnek:**...

 **Purr-fection:** Excuse me?

 **Ryuko:** What prompted this question?

 **Bee-lieve it:** OKAY THAT’S IT

**Bee-lieve it renamed Ryuko To The Point**

**To The Point:** What is the purpose of this?

 **Purr-fection:** I like it.

 **TMN:** a pun? another pun?

 **Tea-time:** fegsjdlifajfobhsdh who knew chloe had a sense of humor

 **Bee-lieve it:** Of course I do! It’s just better than all of yours

 **Monkey Business:** wait how is that a pun its just random

 **Tea-time:** wait don’t tell him

 **Efficiency:** I believe it is because swords have points and Ryuko has a sword.

 **Tea-time:** goddamn it

 **Monkey Business:** OH lol

 **Tea-time:** Why are you like this

 **Smoke and Mirrors:** wait what abt the dried snakes

 **TMN:** yeha good question

 **Smoke and Mirrors:** yeha

 **Tea-time:** yeha

 **Sssnek:** yeha

 **Purr-fection:** yeha

 **Smoke and Mirrors:** STFU YALL

 **TMN:** yall?

 **Tea-time:** y’all

 **Sssnek:** yall

 **Purr-fection:** y’all

 **Smoke and Mirrors:** OH MY GOD NVM

 **To The Point:** I still do not understand your behavior.

 **Efficiency:** Welcome to my world.

 **Smoke and Mirrors:** but you luv us

 **To The Point:** I don’t actually know you.

 **Fun Bug:** OOF

 **TMN:** burned

 **Tea-time:** Roasted

 **Purr-fection:** Torched

 **Bee-lieve it:** Torched? Really? Ridiculous.

**Sssnake:** We still don’t have an answer on that snake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, the snake thing was a real conversation I had. So that's fun.


	3. In Which Costumes Are Edited

**Fun Bug:** ryuko queenie change your costumes and names we need you stat

 **Bee-lieve it:** omw

**Bee-lieve it:** WOW OKAY

 **Purr-fection:** That was certainly something.

 **To The Point:** Indeed.

 **Fun Bug:** That was difficult, ryuko, queenie, good job. Or should I say arashi and honeybee?

 **Purr-fection:** YESSS I LOVE THE NEW NAMES AND COSTUMES

 **Bee-lieve it:** Oh my god, you’re three.

 **To The Point:** Thank you.

 **Smoke and Mirrors:** great job guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **TMN:** too many !! babe

 **Smoke and Mirrors:** never 2 many!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Tea-time:** Too many

 **Efficiency:** It does seem a bit excessive.

 **Monkey Business:** even I think its a bit much

 **Smoke and Mirrors:** HOW u never think anything is 2 much

 **Monkey Business:** eh

 **To The Point:** Should we discuss the akuma? And the sentimonster?

 **Fun Bug:** Ok yes what was that!?

 **Purr-fection:** They’re getting smarter.

 **Smoke and Mirrors:** yeah the teleporting was new and bad

 **TMN:** rena and I were basically useless

 **Fun Bug:** You werent useless! you helped!

 **TMN:** not enough

 **To The Point:** It’s worrisome though.

 **Efficiency:** I have created a spreadsheet to keep track of the akumas. 

**Sssnake:** smart

 **Efficiency:** We’ll see.

 **Tea-time:** Well if it goes too wrong, I’m sure future me will figure it out

 **TMN:** let’s hope

**Smoke and Mirrors:**

**Bee-lieve it:**

**Monkey Business:**

**Fun Bug:** On a more positive note, Queenie!

 **Bee-lieve it:** Choose a new nickname, my name’s changed.

 **Fun Bug:** FINE honey, I love what you did with that skirt thing!!

 **Bee-lieve it:** Thank you, Ladybug.

 **Fun Bug:** I’ve been thinking about changing mine

 **Smoke and Mirrors:** oooooooooooooooh

 **Fun Bug:** I just wanted to get it over with when I first transformed and now it’s become so iconic

 **Smoke and Mirrors:** true, but now that hawkbutt is getting frisky it could be a power move

 **Tea-time:** hawkbutt getting frisky?

 **TMN:** roll with it

 **Smoke and Mirrors:** anyways i think a suit redesign could be good

 **Fun Bug:** Well I’ve definitely got some ideas!

 **Purr-fection:** What about me?

 **Fun Bug:** More green

 **Purr-fection:** Okay.

 **Smoke and Mirrors:** AHH IM SO EXCITED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R.I.P. me I just used fandom names for them. At least I think they're fandom names. It might just be Cornerverse's Hero Chat in which case, oops, sorry.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed!


	4. In Which A Hitlist Is Made

**Bee-lieve it:** I’M GONNA KILL HIM

 **Sssnek:** who?

 **Bee-lieve it:** HAWKFUCKER

 **Sssnek:** i mean fair but why

 **Smoke and Mirrors:** the kuma dumped her in the seine

 **Sssnek:** oof

 **Bee-lieve it:** HE WILL DIE

 **Tea-time:** I’ll help

 **To The Point:** So will I.

 **Bee-lieve it:** DO YOU KNOW HOW GROSS THAT RIVER IS!?

 **Monkey Business:** pretty gross?

 **Bee-lieve it:** YES

 **Efficiency:** Yes, the river is quite polluted, though cleanup efforts are underway.

 **Bee-lieve it:** WELL THEY ARENT DONE YET

 **Smoke and Mirrors:** back 2 killing hawkfucker im in

 **Purr-fection:** Yeah me too.

 **TMN:** YEAH WE’LL KICK HIM OFF THE TOWER

 **Fun Bug:** No murder in broad daylight!

 **Purr-fection:** :(

 **Bee-lieve it:** I don’t think you get a say.

 **Fun Bug:** I didn’t say anything about dark alleyways.

 **Smoke and Mirrors:** :O

**Bee-lieve it:** I WILL STRANGLE GABRIEL AGRESTE!

 **To The Point:** I will hold him down while you do so.

 **Bee-lieve it:** ...thanks

 **TMN:** not that I care but I’ll help

 **Purr-fection:** Why?

 **Bee-lieve it:** Adrien was coming over and his “father” made him stay inside because I’m a “bad influence” because I was actually going to give Adrien love and affection.

 **Smoke and Mirrors:** i wasnt aware that was a thing you did

 **TMN:** rena..

 **Bee-lieve it:** I know I’ve been bad in the past but I’m trying to get better.

 **Smoke and Mirrors:** youre right im sorry

 **Bee-lieve it:** ANYWAYS he won’t let Adrien come over which worries me. I don’t think Gabe will let him hang out with anyone who actually cares about him.

 **Fun Bug:** That doesn’t seem good. Do you want to kidnap him? Gabriel Agreste wouldn’t exactly be able to stop superheroes.

 **Purr-fection:** Why would you do that for some civilian?

 **Fun Bug:** ...he just seems nice that’s all

 **TMN:** he is

 **Purr-fection:** How do you know?

 **TMN:** uhh I just do

 **Purr-fection:** He seems annoying and clingy and a terrible friend

 **Smoke and Mirrors:** HOW DARE

 **Bee-lieve it:** Adrien is the sweetest person on this planet! He stuck with me even though I’m a bitch! How dare you!

 **To The Point:** Chat Noir I will fight you for Adrien’s honor.

 **Fun Bug:** Chat are you feeling okay?

 **Purr-fection:** I’M FINE

 **Fun Bug:** Chat what’s wrong

 **Purr-fection:** NOTHING I JUST DON’T LIKE ADRIEN AGRESTE LET A GUY HAVE HIS OPINIONS JEEZ

 **Fun Bug:** …

 **Purr-fection:** I don’t see why you’re all so worried about him. I’m sure his dad has his reasons.

 **Bee-lieve it:** I don’t think he does, I think he just hates Adrien having a life. 

**Fun Bug:** Parents should care about their kids!

 **Purr-fection:** Well not all parents do.

 **TMN:** Are you okay Chat?

 **Purr-fection:** Why do you keep asking me that? I’m FINE.

 **Smoke and Mirrors:** you dont seem fine

 **Purr-fection:** I AM

 **Fun Bug:** You aren’t acting like yourself. Something’s up. What’s wrong?

 **Purr-fection:** Nothing. It’s just my dad being annoying.

 **TMN:** What did he do?

 **Purr-fection:** Just kept me from seeing a friend, no big deal.

 **Bee-lieve it:** OKAY SO MY HITLIST GOES LIKE SO

 **Bee-lieve it:** Gabriel Agreste

 **Bee-lieve it:** Chat’s dad

 **Bee-lieve it:** Hawkfucker

 **Smoke and Mirrors:** ill help

 **TMN:** me too

 **To The Point:** I can assist with that.

 **Fun Bug:** You know what? I’ll do it.

 **Purr-fection:** thanks guys

 **Tea-time:** This seems like a bad time to remind you guys that the rest of us can see this

 **Purr-fection:** FUCK

 **Purr-fection:** You know what? Nevermind. We’re a team.

 **Tea-time:** Well in that case I’ll also help with the hitlist

 **Monkey Business:** me too

 **Efficiency:** I will also help.

 **Sssnek:** count me in.

 **Bee-lieve it:** And you all know where I live. The hotel has plenty of space if you need a place to escape.

 **Fun Bug:** I’m sure that’s appreciated.

**Purr-fection:**

**Purr-fection:** It is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHERE DID THE ANGST COME FROM THIS WAS MEANT TO BE FUNNY WTF!?
> 
> Seriously, I wanted them to make a hit list of Gabe, Chat's dad, and Hawkmoth because I saw a thing on Tumblr but my hands were like NO, ANGST so YEAH.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed.


	5. In Which Ice Cream Is Eaten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a bit! I've been really busy!

**Smoke and Mirrors:** we should go get ice cream

 **Fun Bug:** As superheroes?

 **Smoke and Mirrors:** yeah!

 **Purr-fection:** why?

 **Smoke and Mirrors:** why not?

 **Tea-time:** She has a point

 **Monkey Business:** IM IN

 **Smoke and Mirrors:** yess ice cream

 **Efficiency:** Won’t that be a bit noticeable?

 **Smoke and Mirrors:** i mean yeah but does it matter tho

 **TMN:** it could

 **Smoke and Mirrors:** :(

 **TMN:** but then again, do we care?

 **Tea-time:** I vote we don’t care

 **Sssnake:** I second that

 **To The Point:** I do not normally get ice cream. It sounds fun.

 **Bee-lieve it:** Ugh fine.

 **Smoke and Mirrors:** way to be excited bee

 **Purr-fection:** All in favour of getting ice cream, say aye!

 **Smoke and Mirrors:** AYE!

 **TMN:** aye

 **Tea-time:** Aye

 **Monkey Business:** AYE

 **Efficiency:** Aye.

 **Sssnek:** aye

 **To The Point:** I do not understand why, but aye.

 **Bee-lieve it:** … 

**Bee-lieve it:** Aye.

 **Smoke and Mirrors:** pleeeeaaase lb?

 **Fun Bug:** ugh fine aye

 **Smoke and Mirrors:** YESSSSS

 **TMN:** ok where do we get ice cream

 **Smoke and Mirrors:** well obv we get it at andres

 **Tea-time:** really? Him?

 **Sssnek:** is there a problem?

 **Tea-time:** I just… the whole soulmate thing..

 **Sssnek:** soulmates don’t have to be romantic

 **Tea-time:**... okay

 **Sssnek:** he’s by the seine

 **Bee-lieve it:** How do you know?

 **Sssnek:** I just do

 **Tea-time:** See you guys there in 5?

 **Fun Bug:** 10

 **Tea-time:** 10 it is

**Bee-lieve it:** WE WILL NOT SPEAK OF THIS

 **To The Point:** Of what?

 **Bee-lieve it:** NO

 **Purr-fection:** I for one think it’s hilarious.

 **Smoke and Mirrors:** u kno what?

 **TMN:** what?

 **Smoke and Mirrors:** i ship it

 **Sssnek:** me too

 **Monkey Business:** ME TOO

 **Smoke and Mirrors:** dont think i didnt see urs monkey

 **TMN:** and more to the point, horse boy’s

 **Efficiency:** I have no idea what you are talking about.

 **Fun Bug:** Bee, I will say nothing about yours if you say nothing about mine.

 **Bee-lieve it:** DEAL.

 **Smoke and Mirrors:** wait what was hers i didnt see it

 **Bee-lieve it:** My lips are sealed

 **Sssnek:** I saw it

 **Fun Bug:** I WILL BRING YOU DUPAIN-CHENG BAKERY!

 **Sssnek:** deal

 **Smoke and Mirrors:** wait i have an in ill do it too!

 **Fun Bug:** IDENTITIES

 **Sssnek:** sorry rena, lb can deliver to where i live

 **Smoke and Mirrors:** shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My ships are starting! Not enough to tag yet though.


	6. In Which The Author Flirts With A Band AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a bit, sorry!

**Sssnek:** can any of you sing?

 **Monkey Business:** for legal reasons, no

 **Sssnek:** ???

 **Efficiency:** I have a friend much like Roi Singe. I would advise you not to ask.

 **Fun Bug:** Vipereon…

 **Sssnek:** it’s fine lb I’ll be careful

 **Tea-time:** Why do you want to know?

 **Sssnek:** well there’s this charity thing for musicians coming up and I can sing and play guitar

 **Fun Bug:** And you want to form a band?

 **Sssnek:** yes

 **Fun Bug:** As superheroes?

 **Monkey Business:** YES

 **Purr-fection:** I can play keyboard!

 **Monkey Business:** I can play drums!

 **TMN:** I could do electronic stuff!

 **TMN:** and help film it and stuff

 **Smoke and Mirrors:** i could help film it 2!

 **To The Point:** I have not been musically trained, but I’m sure I could commission Marinette to make people outfits.

 **Bee-lieve it:** I’ll chip in to do that, a superhero outfit that isn’t the suit is something I need and I require the best.

 **Fun Bug:** You think Marinette is the best?

 **Bee-lieve it:** Of course!

 **Purr-fection:** Yeah Marinette’s great! I’m sure she’d love to help out!

 **Smoke and Mirrors:** OMG chat do u have a crush!?

 **Purr-fection:** WJAZT!

 **Purr-fection:** No!

 **Tea-time:** wjazt

 **Monkey Business:** wjazt

 **Sssnek:** wjazt

 **Bee-lieve it:** wjazt

 **To The Point:** wjazt

 **Bee-lieve it:** Wait no! Ryuko! We’ve corrupted you!

 **To The Point:** I believe the correct response is: >:)

 **Bee-lieve it:** WHERE!?

 **To The Point:** Marinette has become my friend and she is teaching me things.

 **Smoke and Mirrors:** YES GOOD FOR HER ALSO BACK TO CHATS CRUSH

 **Purr-fection:** THERE IS NO CRUSH.

 **Smoke and Mirrors:** there is no war in ba sing se~

 **TMN:** high five babe

 **Smoke and Mirrors:** right back at ya babe

 **Bee-lieve it:** PDA!

 **Purr-fection:** MARINETTE IS JUST A FRIEND!

 **TMN:** no

 **TMN:** nuh uh

 **TMN:** i cannot deal with this shit

 **To The Point:** What shit?

 **Bee-lieve it:** CARAPACE DON’T YOU DARE TEACH HER HOW TO SWEAR.

 **Sssnek:** The conversation has gone off track!

 **Sssnek:** Who here would help me make a music video for charity?

 **Purr-fection:** Me!

 **Monkey Business:** ME

 **TMN:** rena and I will

 **Smoke and Mirrors:** yeah

 **Tea-time:** I can’t do music stuff but I can help make a cool background

 **TMN:** ooh rena you can do cool effects

 **Smoke and Mirrors:** OH YEAH

 **To The Point:** I will see if Marinette would make you some accessories.

 **Bee-lieve it:** Yeah outfits can come later.

 **Efficiency:** I do not know how much I can help, but I will show up.

 **Fun Bug:** So this is really happening?

 **Fun Bug:** Fine..

 **Fun Bug:** I can sing.

 **Sssnek:** Thank you Ladybug :)

 **Smoke and Mirrors:** oooh the flirting

 **TMN:** RENA!

 **TMN:** leave them alone

 **Smoke and Mirrors:** :(

 **Fun Bug:** YES I AGREE RENA COOL IT

 **Smoke and Mirrors:** >:(

 **Smoke and Mirrors:** fine

**Smoke and Mirrors:** for now >:)


	7. In Which Chat Is Teased

**Smoke and Mirrors:** [An image that was clearly taken at night of Chat Noir crouched on a balcony that belongs to none other than Marinette Dupain-Cheng. He is relaxed and smiling, looking totally content with the world.]

 **Purr-fection:** Where did you get that!?

 **Smoke and Mirrors:** i have my sources >:)

 **Purr-fection:** It’s not what it looks like!

 **Smoke and Mirrors:** what is it then?

 **Purr-fection:** Marinette just makes really good food okay?

 **Smoke and Mirrors:** uh huh

_**Purr-fection renamed Smoke and Mirrors >:(** _

_**> :( renamed themself >:)** _

**Fun Bug:** What are you doing?

 **Fun Bug:** oh

 **Fun Bug:** why do I bother?


	8. In Which Everyone Is Gay On Main

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The headcanons COME OUT in this chapter. And they aren't the only ones. ;)

**Fun Bug:** I’m so fucking in the closet.

 **Fun Bug:** Ah shit wrong text convo sorry.

 **> :):** wait no its cool but also context?? If u dont mind obvs

 **Fun Bug:** My mom Knows

 **Fun Bug:** She’s got to

 **Fun Bug:** And she keeps asking me in trying to be subtle ways

 **Fun Bug:** And I know she wouldn’t care, she’d be really supportive

 **Fun Bug:** But I need her to stop.

 **Fun Bug:** I’m not ready to talk about it yet.

 **Fun Bug:** And I feel like running to Narnia

 **> :):** i dont know how to help u but kwami the gays arent the only oblivious ones, the straights are oblivious about the fact that the gays are Uncomfortable

 **Purr-fection:** I.. I didn’t know you were like that.

 **> :):** u got a problem w/ it?

 **Purr-fection:** No! NO! Not at all!

 **Purr-fection:** I just..

 **Purr-fection:** I-

 **> :):** lemme guess

_**> :) renamed Purr-fection figuringitoutTM** _

**figuringitoutTM:** No more like

_**figuringitoutTM renamed themself ProbsBiButDefinitelyClosetedUntilMyDadGetsRealCoolAboutALotOfThingsVeryQuickly** _

**TMN:** well shit

_**TMN renamed ProbsBiButDefinitelyClosetedUntilMyDadGetsRealCoolAboutALotOfThingsVeryQuickly We Love You Dude** _

**We Love You Dude:** Thanks

_**> :) renamed themself Paw Patrol 4 Life** _

_**Tea-time renamed Paw Patrol 4 Life Another frickn furry** _

**Tea-time:** oh yay a sexuality crisis

 **Another frickn furry:** rude

 **Tea-time:** but accurate

 **Another frickn furry:** if ur part of the convo what are u (unless u dont wanna obvs)

 **Tea-time:** AroAce biiiiitch

 **TMN:** sweet

 **Sssnek:** oh boy

 **Fun Bug:** before this gets off track I would like to remind everyone that this is MY sexuality crisis!!

 **Bee-lieve it:** Sweetie, the second you talk to the gays about your gayness it’s EVERYONE’S sexuality crisis.

 **Another frickn furry:** rude

 **Tea-time:** but accurate

 **We Love You Dude:** Wait you too?

 **Bee-lieve it:** Duh

 **Another frickn furry:** wow ur gaydar is not up to code

 **Sssnek:** Who’s reached the gender crisis yet?

 **Fun Bug:** oh that will come never fear

 **TMN:** way ahead of you

 **Another frickn furry:** where 2 start?

 **Efficiency:** I fear this conversation has sparked my, “Sexuality Crisis.”

 **Efficiency:** Googling must be done.

 **Sssnek:** and another one gone and another one gone and another one bites the DUST

 **Monkey Business:** lmao

 **Tea-time:** I shared mine, give me yours

 **Monkey Business:** im not even fucking with it, but im poly for sure

 **Sssnek:** I mean mood.

 **Another frickn furry:** SAY IT LOUDER FOR THOSE IN THE BACK!!!

 **Monkey Business:** lol

 **To The Point:** I-

 **Fun Bug:** Hi, welcome to what was meant to be my sexualty crisis. Apparently we’re a free for all now, care to join?

 **To The Point:** I feel like I could benefit from Pegase’s research.

 **Efficiency:** I will send you some links.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I tag relationships now? I am unsure. But I have plans. Very vague plans, but plans nonetheless!


	9. In Which Multimouse Is The Best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We Love You Dude - Chat Noir  
> Another frickn furry - Rena Rouge

**We Love You Dude:** Y’know what.

_**We Love You Dude renamed themself Multimouse!** _

**Fun Bug:** Chat.. no.

 **Another frickn furry:** who! is! Multimouse!

 **Multimouse!:** Please my lady, Marinette would be a great addition to the team!

 **Another frickn furry:** MARI WAS A MOUSE HERO OMFG THATS SO CUTE!!

_**Another frickn furry renamed themself Marimouse!** _

**Fun Bug:** Rena.

 **Marimouse!:** please LB! Ill vouch 4 her

 **TMN:** yes yes I’ll do that too

 **To The Point:** Marinette was a hero?

 **To The Point:** That was an excellent choice. I agree that you should bring her back.

 **Fun Bug:** Look, guys, I appreciate your input, but I am not putting Marinette on the team. I need you to trust me.

 **Multimouse!:** Bug, why can’t you trust me on this? We’re partners right?

 **Fun Bug:** Chat, of course we are. And of course I trust you. I just can’t let specifically Marinette on the team. Anyone else Chat. Anyone, and I’ll trust you. Just not her.

 **Multimouse!:** Okay LB, but do you mind if I ask why?

 **Fun Bug:** I-

 **Marimouse!:** WAIT DID YOU GUYS DATE!?

 **Multimouse!:** WHAT!?

 **Fun Bug:** WHERE DID YOU GET THAT IDEA?

 **Marimouse!:** thats not a no~

_**Fun Bug renamed Marimouse! Rena, no** _

_**Rena, no renamed themself Rena yes** _

**Rena yes:** u totally did

_**Multimouse! renamed themself UHM** _

**Rena yes:** u clearly cant work with her

 **Rena yes:** BECAUSE ITS 2 PAINFUL BECAUSE U STILL LOVE HER

 **Rena yes:** THAT MEANS SHE BROKE UP W/ U

 **Rena yes:** WAIT WHY WOULD MARI BREAK UP

 **Rena yes:** OOHHHH

 **Rena yes:** THIS MAKES SO MUCH SENSE

 **TMN:** babe, you ok?

 **Rena yes:** IM PERFECT

 **Tea-time:** Well this is interesting

 **UHM:** I can’t believe you dated Mari.

 **UHM:** Wait does that mean she knows who you are?

 **Fun Bug:** Chat, you are the first person I’ll tell. I promise you that. 

**UHM:** thanks lb

 **Sssnek:** It makes sense.

 **Fun Bug:** what.

 **Sssnek:** Everyone I know loves Mari unless they aren’t into girls.

 **Fun Bug:** that’s not true!

 **Bee-lieve it:** No, no it’s true.

 **Fun Bug:** You!

 **Bee-lieve it:** ...why do you think I targeted her? I WAS HEAVILY IN DENIAL. ALL THE WAY TO NARNIA.

 **Bee-lieve it:** I’ve apologized to her now though.

 **Bee-lieve it:** Didn’t tell her why though.

 **Fun Bug:** oh

 **Monkey Business:** Oh YEAH! Everyone likes Mari!!!

 **Efficiency:** Not me

 **Sssnek:** I said everyone into girls

 **Monkey Business:** lol

 **Rena yes:** wait wait wait

 **Rena yes:** maribug or ladynette?

 **Bee-lieve it:** Maribug

 **Fun Bug:** excuse you?

 **Rena yes:** ur ship name!

 **Rena yes:** i love ladynoir as much as anyone but also maribug has got to be adorable

 **Fun Bug:**

**Rena yes:** look lb she probably broke it off because she was worried about safety

 **Rena yes:** im sure she still loves u

 **Rena yes:** but if you made her a hero u could date again!

 **To The Point:** Or she could date me.

 **Fun Bug:** EXCUSE ME WHAT

 **To The Point:** I don’t hesitate.

 **To The Point:** And thanks to Pegase’s research, I have discovered I am Bi.

 **Rena yes:** ahhhhhhhhh 

**Rena yes:** i mean maribug but ALSO marashi!!

 **Tea-time:** ?

 **Rena yes:** mari + arashi

 **Tea-time:** oh

 **Rena yes:** wait what am i saying

 **Rena yes:** POLYSHIP

 **Rena yes:** and then chat could join!

 **UHM:** UUHMM

 **Rena yes:** and then maybe vipereon

 **Sssnek:** I mean..

 **Fun Bug:** I can’t do this.

 **Rena yes:** that still wasnt a nooo~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun!


	10. In Which Bros Are Bros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The names get confusing in this chapter, but I tried to make it clear. If it's confusing, I'm sorry.

**Rena yes:** HEY chat?

 **UHM:** Yes?

 **Rena yes:** u give like.. royal names to people ur friends with

 **UHM:** Do I?

 **Rena yes:** yup

 **Rena yes:** idk i just noticed it

 **Bee-lieve it:** Hmm, yeah, she’s right.

 **UHM:** Really?

 **TMN:** My lady for ladybug

 **Tea-time:** Queenie for honeybee

 **UHM:** That’s not a lot of people.

 **Rena yes:** lets change that

 **UHM:** ok?

 **Rena yes:** oooh what should I be?

 **TMN:** a knight?

 **Rena yes:** no thats his thing, i wanna be a rogue

 **Rena yes:** all the americans misspell my name anyways

 **Sssnek:** really?

 **Rena yes:** YES.

 **Rena yes:** its all rena rogue the fox of paris like bruh

 **TMN:** tbh it kinda fits

 **Rena yes:** >:P

 **TMN:** >:P

 **Rena yes:** cara can be a pretty pretty princess

**UHM:**

**UHM:** So about that…

 **Rena yes:** THE TEA

 **Rena yes:** WHO

 **UHM:** look she’s on a balcony, she wears nice clothes, I’ve rescued her a couple times, it fits okay?

 **Sssnek:** kinda defensive there my dude

_**UHM renamed Sssnek Shut It** _

_**Shut It renamed themself Ssshut it** _

**Rena yes:** WHO!?

 **UHM:** ...Marinette

 **Rena yes:** HAHAHHHAHAHHAH i ship it

 **Rena yes:** hmmm

 **UHM:** DON’T MAKE IT A BIG DEAL

 **TMN:** too late dude

 **Rena yes:** marichat

 **Rena yes:** marichat?

 **Rena yes:** marichat.

 **Fun Bug:** Oh. No.

 **Fun Bug:** Weren’t we just doing this?

 **Tea-time:** Trust me, you’re always doing this.

 **Fun Bug:** I don’t like the sound of that.

 **UHM:** LET’S SHIFT THE CONVERSATION

 **UHM:** LETS GO BACK TO THE NICKNAMES THING THAT WAS FUN

 **UHM:** WE STILL HAVEN’T DONE CARAPACE’S

 **TMN:** Dude

 **TMN:** you can just call me your royal bro

 **UHM:** bro

 **TMN:** haha jk

 **TMN:** unless…

_**UHM renamed TMN Royal Bro** _

_**Royal Bro renamed UHM Bro** _

**Monkey Business:** I want in

_**Monkey Business renamed themself Bro 3** _

_**Bro 3 renamed Efficiency Bro 4** _

**Bro 4:** This is too confusing.

 **Bro 3:** it’s fuuuun

 **Bro:** I actually kind of like it.

 **Royal Bro:** Broooo

 **Fun Bug:** why.

 **Ssshut it:** it is actually kinda funny

 **Fun Bug:** NOPE!

 **Fun Bug:** I’m calling for back up. ARASHI!!! HELP ME!!!

 **To The Point:** You rang?

 **Rena yes:** ooooh smooth

 **Fun Bug:** heelp me, I need your sanity

 **To The Point:** I see.

_**To The Point renamed themself Bro 5** _

**Fun Bug:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Rena yes:** AHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAH

_**Rena yes renamed themself Bro 6** _

_**Bro 6 renamed Tea-time Bro 7** _

_**Bro 6 renamed Ssshut it Bro 8** _

**Bee-lieve it:** Don’t. You. Dare.

_**Bro 6 renamed Bee-lieve it LesBEEn** _

**LesBEEn:** You know what?

LesBEEn: Sure.

 **Fun Bug:** AM I DOOMED TO SUFFER!?

 **Fun Bug:** You wanted me like this?

 **Fun Bug:** YOU BROUGHT THIS ON YOURSELVES.

_**Fun Bug renamed Royal Bro Squirtle** _

_**Fun Bug renamed Bro 3 Curious george** _

_**Fun Bug renamed Bro 4 Saddle up** _

_**Fun Bug renamed Bro 5 Sword Lady** _

_**Fun Bug renamed Bro 6 Fuckn FOX** _

_**Fun Bug renamed Bro 7 Through the looking glass** _

_**Fun Bug renamed Bro 8 Apple of eden** _

_**Fun Bug renamed Bro Litter box** _

**Fun Bug:** NO RENAMING FOR A VERY LONG TIME.

 **Fuckn FOX:** Aww

 **Apple of eden:** I get the snake thing, but also why?

 **Fun Bug:** I’M STRESSED OKAY IT’S SNAKE RELATED THAT’S MY LIMIT RIGHT NOW

 **Fuckn FOX:** its not because u desire him hmm??

 **Fun Bug:** fuck you

 **Fuckn FOX:** well at least buy me dinner first ;)

 **Fun Bug:** ARGRHHRGGRRGH!!

 **Fun Bug** : I CANT BELIEVE THAT YOURE MY

 **Fuckn FOX:** im ur what?

 **Fun Bug:** I can’t do this

 **Litter box:** At least you got names that weren’t TOILET.

 **Litter box:** MY LADY WHY.

 **Fun Bug:** Because I don’t know cat things

 **Litter box:** …

 **Fun Bug:** that accurately describe your humor

 **Curious george:** OOOF

 **Sword Lady:** I like my name.

 **Litter box:** OF COURSE YOU LIKE YOU’RE NAME IT’S COOL

 **Fuckn FOX:** ooh new ship

 **Fun Bug:** GODDAMN IT RENA I SWEAR TO TIKKI I’M GONNA COME OVER THERE AND STRANGLE YOU WITH MY YOYO IF YOU KEEP THIS UP

 **Fuckn FOX:** bunnix, please

 **Through the looking glass:** kinky

 **Fun Bug:** XDTUFWCJ OVFEU OGYCPLJOFEUVCHDAU XGY:BWHID KNNLSAP OIKW

 **Fuckn FOX:** *fist bump*

 **Through the looking glass:** *fist bump*

 **Squirtle:** I don’t know why I deal with this

 **Fun Bug:** YOU DON’T KNOW WHY-

 **Fun Bug:** YOU DON’T KNOW WHY BITCH I FUCKING--

 **LesBEEn:** Ahh,,, everything I hoped and dreamed when I joined a superhero chat.

 **Curious george:** IKR! THis is great.

 **Saddle up:** It is actually quite entertaining.

 **Through the looking glass:** Ima go get some popcorn

 **Saddle up:** I like popcorn.

 **Through the looking glass:** is that a thing we can do?

 **Saddle up:** What?

 **Through the looking glass:** meet up with snacks and read a group chat together?

 **Saddle up:** I don’t see why not.

 **Through the looking glass:** sweet, track me?

 **Saddle up:** Of course.

 **Sword Lady:** Why don’t we just meet up for a spar? The name is accurate, and I want to use it.

 **Litter box:** Ooh me too!. I’d love to spar with you!

 **Fuckn FOX:** u fence with a litter box?

 **Litter box:** My lady I understand completely.

 **Fun Bug:** FINALLY

 **Fun Bug:** Let’s meet on that one rooftop by the ice rink.

 **Fun Bug:** Rena, you’re the only one required to show up.

 **Fun Bug:** So I can beat the SHIT out of you.

 **Fuckn FOX:** bunnix

 **Fun Bug:** Don’t you dare.

 **Apple of eden:** kinky

 **Fun Bug:** VCYOWDLGGYGYGYGYJHBMJHKIKJVNH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheheh


	11. In Which Science Is Recognized

**Saddle up:** Bunnix.

 **Through the looking glass:** yeah?

 **Saddle up:** You can move at least somewhat through space, correct?

 **Through the looking glass:** ... yeah, why?

 **Saddle up:** This is because time and space are linked. Your power is time, mine is space. I was wondering if you wish to perform some experiments with me.

 **Apple of eden:** what about me?

 **Saddle up:** Your power is not exactly the type of time travel I am currently investigating, but I suppose it could let you travel through space, so you are welcome to join if Bunnix allows it.

 **Through the looking glass:** sure

 **Apple of eden:** sweet

 **Curious george:** oooh can I watch!?

 **Through the looking glass:** I see no way in this can go wrong

 **Saddle up:** I see many ways this can go wrong.

 **Apple of eden:** It’s fine! There will be two time travel holders there! We can fix anything.

 **Litter box:** Anything?

 **Fun Bug:** Chat NO.

 **Litter box:** >:)

 **Sword Lady:** Chat Noir aside, this sounds like a very interesting experiment. I would also like to watch.

 **Fun Bug:** It’s an interesting idea, and I’m very interested in how the miraculous work.

 **Saddle up:** I am still unclear as to whether Bunnix is on board.

 **Through the looking glass:** yeah I’ll do it

 **Fuckn FOX:** if thats true what other miraculous might be linked

 **Saddle up:** Excellent question! There is Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculous of course. I also believe that the peacock and butterfly are linked.

 **LesBEEn:** Why?

 **Saddle up:** They both have to do with emotion, and they seem very similar in terms of what they do. That said, we have not seen enough of the peacock to gather much data, though unfortunately we are seeing it more and more often.

 **Fun Bug:** true…

 **LesBEEn:** Well, I don’t know about any solid connections like that, but I certainly have noticed some more whimsical ties.

 **Fuckn FOX:** really?

 **LesBEEn:** Yes. Take yours for example, you create the illusion of a thing, Ladybug creates the real thing.

 **Fuckn FOX:** huh

 **Squirtle:** what about monkey and chat?

 **Sword Lady:** What about them?

 **Squirtle:** well monkey disrupts powers and chat disrupts everything

 **Litter box:** Hey!

 **Curious george:** no, no, he’s got a point

 **Saddle up:** I can see where you’re coming from, but I would like to remind everyone that while this speculation is fascinating, we should focus on one thing at a time. Considering that the time and space question came first, and is something I have more prior knowledge on, I think it should be the subject of our scrutiny for now.

 **Curious george:** You remind me of my friend.

 **Saddle up:** I’m sure I do.

 **Curious george:** you’re both super smart

 **Saddle up:** Thank you.

 **Curious george:** and you both use fancy words a lot

 **Fun Bug:** I’m gonna stop you right there before too much identity stuf leaks

 **Fuckn FOX:** stuf

 **Through the looking glass:** stuf

 **Litter box:** stuf

 **Squirtle:** stuf

 **LesBEEn:** stuf

 **Fun Bug:** Honestly shut up.

 **Apple of eden:** and why would we ever do that

 **Fun Bug:** because you wuv me ◕w◕

 **LesBEEn:** Not with THAT thing

 **Fun Bug:** *gasp*

 **Fun Bug:** At least Aashi likes me

 **Sword Lady:** What evidence do you have of that?

 **Fuckn FOX:** ooh snarky

 **Fuckn FOX:** if u dont mary her lb i will

 **Squirtle:** rude

 **Fuckn FOX:** sorry babe u kno ud do the same

 **Squirtle:** would not

 **Fuckn FOX:** not even if it were

 **Squirtle:** DON’T YOU DARE

 **Fuckn FOX:** >:)

 **LesBEEn:** gross.

 **Fun Bug:** ARASHI

 **Fun Bug:** I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU’D DO THIS TO ME

 **Fun Bug:** WHO SHALL I TURN TO NOW

 **Litter box:** Me ;)

 **Fun Bug:** eww no Vipereon take me away from here

 **Litter box:** :(

 **Fun Bug:** aww cat

 **Litter box:** :D

 **LesBEEn:** well that’s sickening

 **Curious george:** guys

 **Curious george:** Let Pegase do his thing

 **Saddle up:** Thank you.

 **Fuckn FOX:** oops sorry

 **Saddle up:** Apology accepted. Now. Who wants to participate and/or watch my attempt to push the limits of time and space using science?

 **Fuckn FOX:** isn’t it magic?

 **Through the looking glass:** magic is just science we don’t understand yet

 **Litter box:** Alternatively: science is just magic we already understand.

 **Curious george:** AHEM

 **Fuckn FOX:** oops i did it again

 **Fuckn FOX:** ill watch and im gonna shut up now

 **Fun Bug:** fuckn finally /j

 **Fuckn FOX:** >:(

 **Curious george:** AHEM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to show my boys some more love. Failing, but trying.
> 
> But really, Bunnix can move somewhat through space, and space and time are linked, so Pegase or however you spell it could theoretically move through time no? Thoughts?


	12. In Which ATLA Is Discussed

**Fuckn FOX:** if u were an atla character who would u b

 **LesBEEn:** Azula.

 **Fuckn FOX:** xplain

 **LesBEEn:** A raging bitch

 **Fuckn FOX:** w/ mommy issues

 **Litter box:** Woah. A little deep

 **LesBEEn:** No she’s right.

 **Fun Bug:** Guys. It’s three in the morning.

 **Squirtle:** And yet you’re awake

 **Fun Bug:** fuck you

 **Fuckn FOX:** i wanna b suki but im toph

 **Fuckn FOX:** or momo

 **Squirtle:** we all wanna be suki

 **Apple of eden:** true that

 **Litter box:** is there anyone who is Suki?

 **LesBEEn:** Arashi

 **Fuckn FOX:** arashi

 **LesBEEn:** Beat you

 **Fuckn FOX:** >:(

 **Sword Lady:** I can see that.

 **LesBEEn:** You’ve watched Avatar?

 **Sword Lady:** Who hasn’t?

 **LesBEEn:** Fair point.

 **Litter box:** I want to be Aang.

 **Fun Bug:** nope

 **Litter box:** excuse you?

 **Fun Bug:** you’re season 3 Zuko

 **Fun Bug:** an Turtle’s Sokka

 **Squirtle:** sweet

 **Fuckn FOX:** well ur clearly katara but i ship zukka so my hands r tied

**Litter box:**

**Squirtle:**

**Litter box:**

**Squirtle:**

**Litter box:**

**Squirtle:** MOVING ON

 **Litter box:** uhhh right, who is Vipereon?

 **Apple of Eden:** Yue.

 **Fuckn FOX:** i agree w/ that 

**Fun Bug:** yeah seems right

 **Squirtle:** yeah makes sense

 **Litter box:** uh huh

 **Curious george:** what about me!?

 **Through the looking glass:** Aang.

 **Through the looking glass:** And I’m Momo

 **Saddle up:** I am putting in a request for Roku now.

 **Squirtle:** That’s not how it works but sure! 

**Sword Lady:** If we are allowed more than one I claim Kyoshi.

 **Fun Bug:** before we go any further I’m going to say that doubling is not allowed except for arashi

 **Fuckn FOX:** well thats just favouritism

 **LesBEEn:** Maybe so, but it’s also totally justified.

 **Fuckn FOX:** eh true

 **Litter box:** so Fu’s Iroh

 **Fun Bug:** Nope. Fu hasn’t done shit.

 **Saddle up:** Who is Fu?

 **Fun Bug:** oops

 **Apple of eden:** Wouldn’t this all make Hawkmoth Ozai?

 **LesBEEn:** Okay 1) it’s Hawkfucker in this chat

 **LesBEE** n: And 2) Obviously Mayura runs the show. Hawkfucker is ZHAO.

 **Apple of eden:** I stand corrected

 **Apple of eden:** You aren’t wrong

 **LesBEEn:** Of course I’m not wrong.

 **Fuckn FOX:** u can sense the hair flip

 **LesBEEn:** What good would it be if you couldn’t?

 **Fun Bug:** She has a point

 **Curious george:** WAIT

 **Sword Lady:** Yes?

 **Curious george:** sparky sparky boom man

 **Saddle up:** An Akuma.

 **Squirtle:** I like that

 **Through the looking glass:** yeah it fits

 **Through the looking glass:** We still haven’t solved Iroh though

 **Apple of eden:** hmm

 **Litter box:** Tom Dupain

 **Fuckn FOX:** oooh good 1

 **Sword Lady:** That seems a fair assessment.

 **Squirtle:** That does make sense

 **Litter box:** ooh who would Mari be?

 **Fuckn FOX:** mari? ;)

 **Litter box:** shut up

 **Curious george:** ty lee?

 **Apple of eden:** this is ignoring the fact that Mai is Juleka and Ty Lee is Rose

 **Fun Bug:** point

 **Squirtle:** I see it

 **Fuckn FOX:** u kno what it is?

 **Squirtle:** what

 **Fuckn FOX:** mari n sabine r those earth kingdom peeps who feed zuko n iroh in that 1 ep

 **Litter box:** YES.

 **Litter box:** Although I feel bad for sidelining Marinette for such a small roll.

 **Fun Bug:** I’m sure she’d be pleased you’re thinking about her!

 **Fuckn FOX:** well u used 2 date her ud kno ;)

 **Fun Bug:** I.. you know what, nevermind.

 **Fuckn FOX:** thats still not a no!

 **Fun Bug:** jeez Rena what do you want from me?

 **Litter box:** I’VE GOT IT.

 **Litter box:** Fu is Lo and Li

 **Fun Bug:** YOU’RE RIGHT!

 **Squirtle:** who’s fu?

 **Fun Bug:** shoot

 **Curious george:** APPA.

 **Squirtle:** What about him?

 **Curious george:** WE FORGOT APPA.

 **LesBEEn:** Ivan.

 **Squirtle:** You know what, you’re right.

 **Fuckn FOX:** mylene tho cause theyre inseparable

 **Squirtle:** huh

 **Saddle up:** Is everyone just going to ignore the fact that they know Chloe’s classmates!?

 **Through the looking glass:** Dude, I get it, shut up.

 **Sword Lady:** I think Appa would be more suited to the kwami.

 **Apple of eden:** because they’re helpful for doing our jobs and they’re our friends?

 **Sword Lady:** Precisely.

 **Fun Bug:** I like it.

 **Litter box:** uuuuuuuuuuuuuuugggggggggghhhhhhh

 **Apple of eden:** what’s wrong?

 **Litter box:** I’m going to have to get up soon

 **LesBEEn:** WHEN!?

 **Litter box:** Four.

 **LesBEEn:** Damnit.

 **Apple of eden:** That isn’t healthy.

 **Litter box:** Eh, probably not, but I’m used to it.

 **Fun Bug:** YOU’RE USED TO IT!?

 **Litter box:** Yeah…

 **Apple of eden:** That isn’t good.

 **Litter box:** It’s fine. Gotta go!

 **Apple of eden:** wait!

 **Apple of eden:** you know my identity right?

 **Litter box:** yeah.

 **Apple of eden:** If you ever need to get away.. you can come by my place. I’m sure you’ll find it.

 **Litter box:** thanks.

 **Fun Bug:** Wait Chat..

 **Litter box:** bye for real!!

**Fun Bug:**

**Squirtle:** well shit

 **Squirtle:** I have a friend who’s schedule is like that too.

 **Fuckn FOX:** yeah…

 **LesBEEn:** I know the feeling.

 **Sword Lady:** Is this a bad time to say I get up at this time too?

 **Apple of eden:** I cannot stress this enough, you’re a TEEN, you need SLEEP.

 **Fun Bug:** Vi? If I gave her permission to tell you her identity IF she needed it, would you let her come to your.. home?

 **Apple of eden:** of course.

 **Fun Bug:** well there you go Arashi, permission granted

 **Sword Lady:** ...I will not use it lightly.

 **Fun Bug:** I know that.

 **Fuckn FOX:** well.. those of us able to sleep probably should

 **Squirtle:** yup

 **Fun Bug:** yeah.. sleep well team

 **Fun Bug:** sleep well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You either die fluffy or write long enough to see yourself become sad? No? Yes? I don't know, but I'm SORRY.


	13. In Which Something Bad Happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for a mention of a panic attack.

**Apple of eden:** Ladybug I need you here STAT

 **Squirtle:** Is there an akuma?

 **Apple of eden:** I have two superheroes on my boat and they’re both having panic attacks THERE’S GONNA BE ONE FUCKING SOON IF LADYBUG

 **Squirtle:** Vipereon?

 **Squirtle:** VIPEREON

 **Fuckn FOX:** FUCK

 **Fuckn FOX:** wait he said boat

 **Fuckn FOX:** BOAT

 **Squirtle:** Shit

 **Curious george:** UHM

 **Saddle up:** Will we be necessary?

 **Through the looking glass:** NO

 **Through the looking glass:** actually Chloe needs to be there

 **LesBEEn:** WHERE

 **Saddle up:** Luka Couffaine’s houseboat.

 **LesBEEn:** omw

 **Curious george:** wait what how

 **Through the looking glass:** the both of you shut up I’ll come get you


	14. In Which Teenagers Are Good At Bouncing Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY. Life hit me like a flaming dump truck and then I got a terrible case of writer's block. :( I tried to make this one long but.. eh. Also the plot flopped and I'm sorry. This is what I get for not planning ahead. I had an idea and then it didn't work. Anyways, enjoy!

**Fun Bug:** So.

 **Fuckn FOX:** umm

 **Fun Bug:** Chat’s.. gone

 **LesBEEn:** Kagami’s with me

 **Fun Bug:** good

 **Fuckn FOX:** how did bunnix know honey was needed?

 **Through the looking glass:** umm this is a superhero chat and my superpower is TIME

 **Fuckn FOX:** right stupid question

 **Fun Bug:** Okay questions can be asked but before we start I want to say that no more identities should be revealed if we can help it. Kagami is Arashi, Chloé is Honeybee, Luka is Vipereon, and that should be all most of you know.

 **Saddle up:** Right….

 **Curious george:** that’s a lot of people from the same friend group

 **Fuckn FOX:** uhh

 **Through the looking glass:** SHIT

 **Curious george:** what?

 **Through the looking glass:** shut up!!

 **Fun Bug:** I can’t do this right now

 **Fuckn FOX:** why not?

 **Fun Bug:** I’m so tired. I’m a fucking teenager and I’m fighting a supervillain and I have work to do and I have enough to deal with with school drama and crushes straight out of a tv show except they ain’t straight!! and I just want to sleep so please don’t push the identites

 **Fun Bug:** please

 **Apple of eden:** Of course not

 **Fuckn FOX:** okay so as the champ of getting things off track

 **Curious george:** Hey!!

 **Through the looking glass:** he makes a point

 **Fuckn FOX:** *ignoring the INTERUPTIONS* i say we talk bout those crusshhhhhessss (unless i should shut up?)

 **Saddle up:** *Interruptions

 **Curious george:** ayyy get wrecked

 **Fuckn FOX:** *notice all the ignoring*

 **Fun Bug:** rena noooooo (it’s fine)

 **Fuckn FOX:** rena YES

 **Fuckn FOX:** SPILL. THE. TEA.

 **LesBEEn:** ooh yes

 **Sword Lady:** The tea?

 **Squirtle:** you have so much to learn

 **Fuckn FOX:** spilllllllll

 **Fun Bug:** :(

 **Fuckn FOX:** or ill start GUESSING

 **Fun Bug:** Nooooooo

 **Fuckn FOX:** im thinking chat, vipereon, and arashi for sure

 **Fun Bug:** agshfalbdfdlfpeAYBEAFDCih v VYX HBY;AS

 **Fuckn FOX:** that wasnt a denial~~~

 **Apple of eden:** uh

 **Sword Lady:** I must say, I wouldn’t be opposed.

 **Fun Bug:** Asbdsadvfh hd aslg sbsbhfzsajhdhh

_**Fun Bug renamed Fuckn FOX The mean one** _

**The mean one:** oh so thats how it goes?

_**The mean one renamed themself The foxy one** _

_**The foxy one renamed Fun Bug The blushing one** _

**Squirtle:** I want in!

_**The foxy one renamed Squirtle The protecc one** _

**Apple of eden:** what am I?

_**The foxy one renamed Apple of eden The chill one** _

**The chill one:** nice. My turn

_**The chill one renamed Sword Lady The cool one** _

**Litter box:** Aren’t I the cool one?

 **The blushing one:** CHAT!!

 **The blushing one:** are you okay?

 **Litter box:** I’m fine, but I’d prefer not to talk about it

 **Litter box:** I’d rather know what I am!

 **The blushing one:** okay but the tower at 7?

 **Litter box:** of course my lady

 **The chill one:** I’m coming too

 **The cool one:** Me too!

 **The blushing one:** why?

 **The chill one:** because it was my boat

 **The cool one:** Because I was involved too.

 **The blushing one:** fine, but nobody else!

 **The foxy one:** :( fine

 **The protecc one:** don’t worry rena, I’ll take you out on a nice sunset date soon

 **The blushing one:** dfhagyfjhbcdchlsgh

 **The protecc one:** Living up to your nickname much?

 **The foxy one:** ayyyy thx babe

 **The protecc one:** no problem babe

 **Litter box:** eww

_**Litter box renamed themself The awesome one** _

_**The foxy one renamed The awesome one The dorky one** _

**The dorky one:** Betrayal!!

 **The foxy one:** u kno that only proves my point

 **Curious george:** I want in!

_**Saddle up renamed Curious george The reckless one** _

**Through the looking glass:** how much did it hurt to not punctuate that?

 **Saddle up:** It was excruciating.

_**Through the looking glass renamed Saddle up The nerdy one** _

**The protecc one:** breaking in before bunnix gets renamed

 **Through the looking glass:** why?

 **The protecc one:** because you always are in your own little group and then you go away

 **The dorky one:** yeah!

 **The nerdy one:** We talk with you all of the time.

 **The reckless one:** yeah!

 **LesBEEn:** omg you’re literally doing it right now

 **The reckless one:** doing what??

 **The dorky one:** CHLO!!

 **LesBEEn:** hey dork

 **The reckless one:** I’m still confused?? We talk with you guys all the time??

 **LesBEEn:** but never in fic

 **Through the looking glass:** UMM

 **LesBEEn:** Clearly the author has no clue how to write you so they fudge it

 **The nerdy one:** What are you doing?

 **LesBEEn:** Nevermind.

_**LesBEEn renamed themself The smart one** _

**Through the looking glass:** hey!

 **The smart one:** It was never going to be yours

 **Through the looking glass:** well not anymore!

_**The smart one renamed Through the looking glass The eclectic one** _

**The eclectic one:** I don’t… I don’t hate that

 **The cool one:** It does seem like a good choice.

 **The smart one:** thanksvhadhfsdds

 **The blushing one:** AND I’M BLUSHING

 **The smart one:** dxldaxvdcbvzznnflh I can’t believe this

 **The dorky one:** You mean you can’t BEE-lieve it BEE-cause you are a useless les-BEE-an

 **The protecc one:** dude

 **The nerdy one:** Two of those puns have already been used as previous nicknames.

 **The foxy one:** way 2 b late 2 the party

 **The dorky one:** hmph

 **The blushing one:** honestly

 **The chill one:** not to interrupt but there’s an akuma

 **The foxy one:** omfg hawkfucker stooooopppp

 **The cool one:** This one has a sword. Good.

 **The blushing one:** ominous

 **The dorky one:** sexy

 **The blushing one:** UHMMM

 **The dorky one:** FUCK

 **The dorky one:** Good news, none of you know who I am so I can assume a new identity as a guy named Mario and move to a new country.

 **The blushing one:** Hey!

 **The dorky one:** What?

 **The blushing one:** You stole that from Marinette!

 **The dorky one:** How did you know!?

 **The protecc one:** uhh guys? akuma?

 **The blushing one:** we are not done with this conversation!

 **The nerdy one:** When are we ever?

 **The protecc one:** GUYYYYS!!!?!??!

**The chill one:** I didn’t realize you were into fashion Ladybug. 

**The blushing one:** uhhh what would make you think that!??

 **The chill one:** “You have gone to far. You have akumatized citizens, you have destroyed their spirits, you have taken them from us. All that I could forgive. But Hawkfucker…” “What?” “Neons?”

 **The foxy one:** i still cant get over the fact that u called him hawkfucker 2 his face

 **The dorky one:** I appreciated the reference.

 **The cool one:** So did I.

 **The smart one:** I’ve never been gayer in my life

 **The blushing one:** zsjhfhbbz hbh

 **The chill one:** Wow.

 **The blushing one:** wow what!??

 **The chill one:** you are bad at taking compliments

 **The blushing one:** I’m great at taking compliments!

 **The dorky one:** suuuuure

 **The chill one:** you aren’t good at taking them either

 **The dorky one:** what do you mean! I’m excellent at being adored.

 **The chill one:** I think your hair is cute when it’s messy

 **The dorky one:** hadabhdsfdh

 **The smart one:** eww flirting

 **The foxy one:** as if u dont do it urself *looks pointedly at u talking to kagami*

 **The blushing one:** no identities in the chat!

 **The protecc one:** but we know it?

 **The blushing one:** it’s the principle of the thing!

 **The protecc one:** okay

 **The eclectic one:** I’m bored watching this madness

 **The reckless one:** yeah!!

 **The reckless one:** don’t worry I have facts!

 **The nerdy one:** Oh dear.

 **The reckless one:** You’re all 50% MERMAID!!

 **The foxy one:** thas,,,, surprisingly wholesome

 **The blushing one:** thas

 **The protecc one:** thas

 **The smart one:** thad

 **The foxy one:** THAD u typod my typo lmaoooo

 **The smart one:** hey I’m a lesbab

 **The smart one:** Lesbiam

 **The smart one:** Lessbean

 **The chill one:** hey it’s okay take your time

 **The smart one:** GIRLS

 **The foxy one:** u know what respect 4 that recovery

 **The smart one:** Thanks

 **The dorky one:** You know what these names are confusing

 **The cool one:** I appreciate the theme of our current ones.

 **The chill one:** can you think of better ones without breaking the theme?

 **The dorky one:** ...no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh btw that reference was to The Addams Family Values aka a national goddamn treasure.


	15. In Which A Game Of Keep Away Is Played

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New formatting! I'll be going through and updating the old chapters with it, but it will take a bit. Updates will be slower now, because my life has picked back up again, but I have no plans to abandon this fic!

**The foxy one:** chat why r u having a date with mari on a roof???

**The dorky one:** It’s not a date!!

**The protecc one:** uh huh

**The dorky one:** It isn’t!! I was just by her place and she was on her balcony and I asked if she wanted to see Paris from a superheroes perspective! And then we got food! That’s IT.

**The smart one:** You just… you just described a date.

**The cool one:** You have Marinette?

**The dorky one:** Yeah..

**The dorky one:** HEY!!

**The foxy one:** ?? what happened??

**The dorky one:** She stole Mari!!

**The cool one:** Now Marinette is with me. We’re going to get popsicles.

**The smart one:** You just scooped her up?

**The cool one:** Yes.

**The foxy one:** heyy i want to steal mari

**The protecc one:** I can’t believe arashi has your girlfriend dude

**The dorky one:** She is not!! My girlfriend!!

**The smart one:** well she doesn’t have her anymore!!

**The cool one:** She. Stole. Marinette.

**The foxy one:** ooh ur gonna get it bee

**The smart one:** The only thing I’m “gonna get” is a great time with the best designer in Paris

**The foxy one:** not if i have anything 2 say about it

**The smart one:** hey!!

**The protecc one:** let me guess, she stole Mari

**The foxy one:** yup!   
**The foxy one:** now i got her losers

**The protecc one:** are you sure about that

**The foxy one:** babe!?

**The foxy one:** BETRAYAL

**The protecc one:** love you too babe

**The smart one:** Gross

**The reckless one:** I can’t believe you’re playing keepaway with Mari

**The reckless one:** WITHOUT ME!!

**The reckless one:** I’m BUSY :((((((((

**The nerdy one:** I believe Ladybug would have an issue with the entire superhero team running around the city with her.

**The foxy one:** u mean Mari

**The nerdy one:** Yes.

**The protecc one:** guys where is Marinette?

**The foxy one:** isnt she w/ u?

**The protecc one:** SHE WAS

**The dorky one:** I CANNOT BELIEVE that I was having a nice picnic with my friend and then you stole her and then you LOST her!!

**The foxy one:** *girlfriend

**The dorky one:** She isn’t my girlfriend!

**The dorky one:** Lb back me up on this!

**The dorky one:** lb?

**The protecc one:** but seriously where is Mari though I’m kinda worried

**The chill one:** ;)

**The smart one:** Oh my kwami you have her don’t you!?

**The chill one:** That I do

**The cool one:** We both do.

**The chill one:** Yeah we teamed up and abcglkxwaxlCA l dz,m

**The dorky one:** V?

**The chill one:** Hi so this is Marinette. I stole Vipereon’s lyre because I felt like I deserved it.

**The foxy one:** Mari!!!! u do deserve it

**The chill one:** I can’t believe a bunch of superheroes kidnapped me. What, pray tell, am I going to tell my friends!?

**The dorky one:** tell them the truth

**The protecc one:** yeah tell them that we’re all madly in love with you and are vying for your attention

**The chill one:** Uh huh.

**The chill one:** And what about Hawkmoth?

**The foxy one:** what about hawkfucker

**The chill one:** He is going to target me if he thinks you guys like me!

**The protecc one:** ..shit

**The dorky one:** Don’t worry Princess, even if he targets you, we’ll protect you!

**The foxy one:** Princess~~~

**The dorky one:** Rena no!

**The chill one:** I donddfhbklcakdcvjcsncd

**The smart one:** Marinette?

**The cool one:** Don’t worry, they’re both safe. In the struggle Marinette fell on top of Vipereon in what I believe you would call a compromising position, and they both appear unable to process.

**The foxy one:** bagfldsflklkafh thats amazing

**The smart one:** If I grab snacks can I come hand hang out with you guys? I’ve been hoping to snag Marinette for a commission

**The cool one:** I believe that would be nice.

**The dorky one:** I can’t believe this

**The chill one:** you can’t believe what?

**The foxy one:** hey v! nice 2 see ya back in chat after ur.. mishap ;)

**The chill one:** shut up

**The dorky one:** If you’re going to have a hang out with Mari I’m coming.

**The dorky one:** Today was meant to be MY thing with her.

**The dorky one:** Ladybug? Want to join?

**The blushing one:** Sorry Chat, I’m busy

**The dorky one:** Okay. :(

**The foxy one:** ooo i wanna come

**The protecc one:** babe don’t

**The foxy one:** why not? :(

**The protecc one:** they’re all having a date, don’t crash that

**The foxy one:** ooh ur right

**The dorky one:**

**The chill one:**

**The smart one:**

**The cool one:**

**The foxy one:** >:) babe ive never loved u more

**The protecc one:** <3

**The foxy one:** <3

**The dorky one:** </3

**The smart one:** </3

**The chill one:** </3

**The foxy one:** rude

  
**The eclectic one:** Sweet mother of bunny rabbits and toucans, what did I miss!?


	16. In Which There Are Snippets

**The foxy one:** i have a brilliant idea

**_The foxy one renamed The dorky one Miaou_ **

**_The foxy one renamed The blushing one Bsss_ **

**_The foxy one renamed The protecc one Splish_ **

**_The foxy one renamed The chill one: Ssss_ **

**_The foxy one renamed The smart one Bzzz_ **

**_The foxy one renamed The nerdy one Hiii_ **

**_The foxy one renamed The reckless one Oooh_ **

**_The foxy one renamed The eclectic one Groink_ **

**The foxy one:** and last but not at all least

**_The foxy one renamed themself ????_ **

**Bsss:** bsss???

 **????:** idk ladybugs don’t make noise

 **Miaou:** What is ????

 **????:** WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY!?!?!!???!?

 **Miaou:** I am so lost.

 **Ssss:** this is too confusing 

**_Ssss renamed Miaou Big red button_ **

**_Ssss renamed Bsss Magic bs_ **

**_Ssss renamed ???? Trippy_ **

**_Ssss renamed Splish Protecc_ **

**_Ssss renamed Bzzz Attacc_ **

**_Ssss renamed Hiii Travel time??? Nope_ **

**_Ssss renamed Oooh F things up_ **

**_Ssss renamed themself Time_ **

**_Ssss renamed Groink Time 2: electric boogaloo_ **

**Time:** Much better

**Magic bs:** Ugggg geometry

 **Trippy:** mood

 **Big red button:** For what it’s worth, I think you’re acute angle!

 **Magic bs:** Well I’m certainly not a straight one!

 **Trippy:** MOOD

**Big red button:** I want a skirt.

 **Protecc:** then get one

 **Big red button:** My dad wouldn’t let me get one :(

 **Protecc:** but can Chat Noir get one?

 **Magic bs:** Oh totally

 **Big red button:** With pockets?

 **Magic bs:** who do you take me for?

 **Protecc:** excellent

 **Protecc:** *does evil laugh*

 **Big red button:** :)!!!!!

**F things up:** okay time for the real test

 **F things up:** pineapple on pizza y/n?

 **Magic bs:** Don’t be silly

 **Magic bs:** I’d never pick someone for a superhero team who didn’t have the right answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a couple of little short things that I couldn't really figure out how to fit in other chapters, so here's a treat until I finish the next chapter! 
> 
> Those are French animal sounds, plus some I made up because Google wasn't being helpful. If I got any wrong... I claim ignorance?
> 
> I think you're all going to like the next one! ;)


	17. In Which Marinette Gets Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magic bs - Ladybug  
> Big red button - Chat Noir  
> Trippy - Rena Rouge  
> Protecc - Carapace  
> Attacc - Honeybee  
> The cool one - Arashi  
> Time - Vipereon  
> Time 2: electric boogaloo - Bunnix  
> Travel time??? Nope - Pegase  
> F things up - Roi Singe
> 
> I'm tinkering with a longer chapter, but it isn't quite working out so here's something to tide you over!

**Magic bs:** I hate Mondays

**Protecc:** It’s Thursday

**Magic bs:** those are the worst kind

**The cool one:** What is wrong?

**Trippy:** i think i kno whats up

**Magic bs:** you do?

**Trippy:** i mean there was just that akuma that mari got caught up in

**Trippy:** i noticed u didnt show until she left

**Trippy:** i get that u miss ur ex but cmon lb!! uve got new horizons!! and ur poly so u might even rekindle it!

**Magic bs:** Exactly what magic hat did you conjure that from?

**Trippy:** trust me i talk 2 mari a lot

**Trippy:** im sure she still likes u!! i can tell in the way she defends ur privacy all the time

**Magic bs:** I cannot deal with this

**Trippy:** somebody kill me

**Attacc:** what?

**Trippy:** so i talk 2 my bestie about superheroes all the time and joke about setting her up with u guys as like personal amusement and also its what i would have done had i not been a superhero

**F things up:** uh huh

**Trippy:** and she looks at me and says what about u? im thinking either carapace or… rena rouge

**Attacc:** bsjfbcgjgjlfgksadk

**Trippy:** RENA ROUGE SHE SAYS

**Trippy:** im gonna die

**Magic bs:** strange

**Travel time??? Nope:** Maybe she knows who you are and is doing it deliberately to mess with you.

**Trippy:** yeah right

**Trippy:** i love her but she wouldnt know a superhero if they were right in front of her face

**Trippy:** F ME SHE’S SENDING ME Y/N X RENA ROUGE FANFIC IM GONNA DIE

**Magic bs:** I wonder why she would do such a thing

**Travel time??? Nope:** Vipereon, I have a strange request.

**Time:** yeah?

**Travel time??? Nope:** Activate your Second Chance and tell me when you have done so. Please.

**Time:** okay??? It’s on. You have five minutes

  
  
  
  
  
  


**ȯ̵̢̡̢͕̜̺͚̜̭͎̺͇̱̦͖͇̳̙̗̞̥̮͈̰̝̪̫̥̳̙͔̤̫̩̎̀̅̿̈́͊̀͜͜ń̷̡̢̢̧̖̤̺͚̙̜̥̭̖̯̲̱̟̩̦͕̟̰̪̼̫͋̌͐̉͌̾͒́̄͂͛̃̀͌̈́̒͑̎̿͂̿̕̕͝͠͠͝͝e̷̢̡̢̺̮̤̺͍̩̥̦̩̮͙͈̞̤̻̺̮̖̼̭͕͇̤̪͉͓̣̥͈̯̪͙͒̀̏̀͒̂̇͌͛̕͠ͅͅ ̷̨̢̧̫̣̮̫̠̤̗̻̝̖͇̬̣̣͔̫̻̼̙͚͍͎̫͇͍͖̟̋̓͋͆͋̇̈́̿̂̔j̷̢̧̢̢̡̛̛͚̰͕͉͍͉̫̳͖͈̟̯̘̗͚̻̮̥̝̩̤̗͉̜̭̯̠̖̞̱̗̟͈̺̪̦̜̬̝͚̈́̀͑͐̎̈͑̓̍͛̀͂̂̓̌́̇͌̿͒͆̿̓͋̚̕͠ę̶̛̛͕̻̖̘̩̦͓̮͖̬̖̝̳̓̽̏͛̔̀̊̌̈́̋͛̽̽̑̇͗̓̊̌̀́̚̕͘͝͝ȑ̸̡̢̨̛̰̘̲̠͓̤̘̯̭̠̳̹̣̜͎̗̽̽̄̊̊̐͛̒̐̑̂̓̀͋̏̓̐͘ȩ̸̛̯̠̼̩͈̪͎̥̻̲̺̰̩̳̭̬̝̫͇̫̳̼̫̣̮̙͎̝̯͚̣̖̻̤̞̣̫̋͋͐̿͒̓̽̽̆͋̑̾̓̓͊͌̇͋̒͑̕̚͘̕͜͜͝m̸̡̧̳̖̺̬̣̝̼̫͍̰͈̫̫̍̋̉͊͝y̸̡̨̱̮͉̼̙̣̬̤̬̰̟̝̪̩͖̟͍͓̜͚̥̰̬̌̾̾͐̔͐̾͐̀̏͂͋̂̔̄̈́̌̃͛̄͛̔̇̌͂̉̎͐͆̈̊̓̑͘̕̚͜͝͝͝ͅͅ ̶̨̡̞̪͍̰̺͙̰͙̭̰̝̲̰̺͖̩̺̙̥̥̱̟̰͕̬̣̹̭̼̙̞̫͇̺̌̈́̅̈́̋͒͑́̌̿̃͒͗͒̕̚͘͜͝ͅb̵̧̧̖̦̬̰̠͍̖̬̜̲̟͌͆̍͒̏͆͋̔͐̌̍̐̂̒͌͘e̶̼͙̰̪͎͖̞̤̠̦̝̺̭̩̳̼̬͈̮̝̋͑̇͋̿̂̉̔͐̓͒͐̔̃̉͌͑̑̐͌̈́̂̂̎̓̿͆̓̈́̑̏͑͑͗͋͋̉͊͐̄̆̿̕̚͘͜͜͜͝ą̷̧̛̛͎̘͓̜̦͚̯̳̮̲̝̻̲̲̝͖͙̤͔̏̄̊͋̅̈́̾̿͋̋̽̈́̓͗́̐̈̽̌̓͌̍͒̌͛͑̇̐̈́̇̕̕͘͘̚̚͜͠͠͠͠ŕ̷̛̛̭̟͓͔̗͎̫̝̖͎͉̟̻̘̫̤̄̉̉̑̉͌̈̔͐̑̂̎̄̓̓̍̑̊̄̎̌̚͜͝ǐ̵̡̛̳̳̈́̐̌͂̾̑̀̄͝m̶̡̨̧̢̧̟̰̝̯͕̬̮͕̝̞͎̯̠͎̟̬͕͕̼̣̘͕̣͖̦̝̼̻̭̯̣̭͙̤̣͖̈́͒͋̋͌̄̈̒̆̆͆̄̊͆̾͗̽͌̄̾͆̃̑̓̈́̋̉̏̿́̊͆̕̕̚͜͠͝͝ͅŷ̶̧̢̨͎̪̥͍̙͖̖̓̌̑̆͌̔̽̏͑̆͗͗̄̓̑̉̈̌͐̕͜ ̵̢̡̧̨̧̛̹̮͚͉̪̹̘̪̰͚͎̭̰̺̟̪̮̟̭͇͓̤̥̟̭̯͎̠̙̞̙̱̠̯̆͑͛̈́̓̐͂̋̀͐͒̒͑̕͜͠͝ͅͅơ̸̧̧͎̱̻̝̱͔̮̤̫̖̗̥̝̗̾̐̄̌͗̍͌͑̊͋̿̇̀̄̎̑͂̓̂̄̆̐̊́̔̎̚̚̕͘͝͝ͅͅr̴̡̧̛̛̼̗̻̘͇̮̯͉̮͉̥̗͚̻͉̯̠͔͍̺̠̜̩̮̯̩̉̽̍͌͗́̽̎͒͋̽̔̉͂̎̌̊͗͗̔́͘͠͝ ̶̨̡̧̣̝̣̟̖̟̠͎̓̆͆̿̈́̑̐͆͂̄̈͆̏̅̅͑̀̌̒̐̃͆̓̓̈́͊̈̓̅̍͂͆̊̍̚̕̕͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅs̵̛̛͕͖͇̖̫̲̻̥̳̱̗̝̬͇̤̳̤͙̗͇̤̰͍͍͆͊̌͛̂̄̄̌̽̽̽̋͗͗͊̈́̑͒̋̋̀̋̇̇̄̂̈́̍̋̒͋̈̏͛̚͝͝͝ͅo̵̢̳̩͙̘̰͖̩̳͖͖̱̮̭̲͈̣̩͙̖̣̭̖̝̦͕̖̬̱̘̭̥̓̿̄̎͊̈́͗̈ͅ ̵̡̨̰̪̦͎͕͎̦̱͓͉̍̈́̄̈́͊̑̂̒̿̾͛̑͌̊̒̾̉̈̈́̾̚͘͝͝l̵̢̢̨̖͚̖͔͓̙̦̜̜̟̱̭̪̮̯̠̞̤̝̄̏̏̃̑͗ͅͅą̶̭͕̺̹͕̪͖͇̞̫̠̗͙͓͚̩͎̫͈̗͍̓̄͋̍̆̑̓͌͋͋̋̎̏͂̓́̈́̄́͋̅̿͆̆̍̔̏̂̕̚͝͝͠ͅţ̶̡̡̢̛̛̟͖̝̣̞͉̥̘̝̜̪̬̪̺͎̦̦͚̠̭͈͙͇͕̲͕̬͙͔̞̩̇̔̊͐̾̈̔̿̓̆̌͂͐̃̆̒͐̍̎̈́͌͌̽͛̋̎̽̕̕͜͝ͅȩ̷̙̝̠̭̣̗͈͖̖̫͌͐͑̓̿͊͘͝r̵̨̡̧̛̼̺̫̮̣̳̬͚̝̺͕̟͎͈̮̦̺̫͔͈̞̪̗̘̜͔̤͎̦̞͎̻̘̝͕̼̞̣͗̀̏͒̈́̓͑̈́͑̾͐͊̚̕͜**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Time:** Did you get what you wanted?   
**Travel time??? Nope:** I did, thank you.


	18. In Which They Have A Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magic bs - Ladybug  
> Big red button - Chat Noir  
> Trippy - Rena Rouge  
> Protecc - Carapace  
> Attacc - Honeybee  
> The cool one - Arashi  
> Time - Vipereon  
> Time 2: electric boogaloo - Bunnix  
> Travel time??? Nope - Pegase  
> F things up - Roi Singe

**Trippy:** I. Hated. This. Akuma.

 **Protecc:** yeah

 **Time:** Trust me, I hated it more

 **Big red button:** Are you okay?

 **Time:** No. But I’m handling it. And that’s the best that can be asked for

 **Attacc:** Okay so here’s the thing. It’s not a school night. You all know where I live. I have a huge room. You’re all coming over for a slumber party, no that is not a request. You can change your suits to pyjamas, just come.

 **Magic bs:** honestly?

 **Magic bs:** I think we all need it

 **Big red button:** Yup.

 **Time:** sounds good

 **Time 2: electric boogaloo:** I’m in

 **Travel time??? Nope:** I will come.

 **F things up:** yeah!

 **The cool one:** I will be there.

 **Trippy:** gosh nabbit i forgot 2 change ur nickname!

 **Protecc:** gosh nabbit!?!?

 **Trippy:** im tired ok?

 **Protecc:** yeah <3

 **Time 2: electric boogaloo:** blech

 **Attacc:** Everyone bring sleepover supplies

**Magic bs:** Umm… how do we get in?

 **Attacc:** Gimme a sec, I’ll open a window

**Trippy:** so arashi + lb

 **Trippy:** that 7 minutes in heaven took an awful lot longer than 7 minutes huh?

 **Magic bs:** why are you texting I’m literally in the same room

 **Trippy:** a) thats a deflection b) because this room is huge c) documentation d) because im watching cara get his ass kicked by pegase in ums

 **Magic bs:** You guys are playing UMS!? Watch out

 **Protecc:** feel free to take my place I’m losing by like a factor of 9349845938

 **Trippy:** but i want 2 tease her about arashi :(((

 **Time 2: electric boogaloo:** why not tease Arashi instead?

 **The cool one:** Because I would kick her ass.

 **Trippy:** ^^^

 **Attacc:** Tease Vipereon and Chat instead

 **Trippy:** i mean id luv 2 but 4 what?

 **Attacc:** The game of spin the bottle that we just started

 **Trippy:** :O without me!!?

 **Attacc:** Don’t worry, I got you

 **Attacc:** [A slightly blurry image of Vipereon and Chat Noir, locking lips in a manner that is not at all required by the game they are playing. On the floor in front of them lies an empty glass soda bottle, it’s bottom facing the camera. On one side of the pair Roi Singe is grinning and giving a thumbs up to the camera, and on the other side Bunnix is making a face of disgust.]

 **Trippy:** i owe u my soul

 **Attacc:** How about your first born?

 **Trippy:** deal

 **Protecc:** No deal!

**Protecc:** anyone who has pics of the truth or dare game put them in chat because that was WILD

 **Time 2: electric boogaloo:** [An image of Roi Singe doing a handstand while a giggling Rena Rouge carefully balances a high heeled shoe on his foot. Pegase stands in the background with an expression on his face that can only be described as MY idiot.]

 **Trippy:** [An image taken from behind a couch. Two people, barely discernible as Vipereon and Arashi are seated on the couch. Sitting on their shoulders are Ladybug and Chat Noir respectively. In front of the couch is a tv screen displaying the words Ladybug Wins! In bold letters. Ladybug has her controller held aloft in victory while Chat Noir pouts.]

 **Big red button:** [An image that shows Ladybug and Carapace wearing expressions of mock anger and crossing pens as if they were swords. Lying on the ground shows a game of super tic tac toe. O’s have won, but it is impossible to tell from the picture who played the winning side.]

 **F things up:** i still can’t believe chat plays piano

 **F things up:** like WOAH dude neat

 **Big red button:** thanks

 **Attacc:** I still can’t believe he chose truth like a WIMP

 **Big red button:** I saw what you had Carapace do!

 **Attacc:** WIMP

 **Big red button:** >:(

 **Time:** I’m just glad we banned romance questions

 **Trippy:** im not :(

 **The cool one:** Outvoted.

**Trippy:** lets play would u rather

 **Trippy:** but on text cause im 2 tired 2 talk and lbs asleep and so cute

 **Big red button:** yeah.. <3

 **The cool one:** Yeah.. <3

 **Trippy:** i mean so are pegase, bunnix, and roi, but lb is whats important

 **Time:** I’ll start

 **Time:** Would you rather… always be able to think of a good joke but never be able to text or idk… be a tech superwizard but never be able to be funny

 **Attacc:** Texting is a required skill, comedy isn’t.

 **Big red button:** Not for you!

 **Protecc:** not for you either

 **Big red button:** rude

 **Big red button:** Would you rather never be able to eat pineapple on pizza again or never be able to eat Andre’s ice cream again?

 **Attacc:** Andre’s ice cream is overrated. I know we all went and got it that time, but since then it has become pretty clear that there is a polycule in the making and those were one a person scoops

 **Attacc:** I mean he gave bunnix flavoured ice cream so at least it isn’t just romantic but still

 **Attacc:** Andre is lame and outdated and pineapple belongs on pizza

 **Protecc:** go off!

 **Protecc:** I mean pineapple on pizza isn’t personally my thing, but I’m not one of those people who will get all pissy about it

 **Trippy:** wyr have one qpr and many romantic relationships or have one romantic relationship and many qprs?

 **Time:** I don’t think I can really answer that

 **Time:** I can’t imagine having a romantic relationship that isn’t based on a friendship and a qpr is just as strong as a romantic connection so

 **Time:** I guess it wouldn’t matter?

 **Trippy:** fair

 **Big red button:** One romantic

 **Big red button:** It’d be easier

 **Protecc:** why?

 **Big red button:** To explain, to pass as normal

 **Big red button:** Unfortunately, my life doesn’t seem to be heading that way

 **Time:** I feel that

 **Time:** And my family’s chill, but I’ve still grown up with all the media and internalized queerphobia

 **Time:** And it almost hurts more because I’m so close to being able to pass

 **Time:** and I could, just never as myself

 **Time:** I could so easily pretend to be a boy who loves one girl and no one else and I could be perfect

 **Time:** but I’m not any of those things

 **Time:** I’m not a boy, not even a girl, and I love girls and boys and I love them in multiples and I love my friends in a way that is beyond friendship but isn’t romantic and my family would be fine but I’m so so scared and it hurts

 **Trippy:** where are you? 

**Trippy:** im coming to give you a hug

 **Big red button:** same

 **Protecc:** me too

 **The cool one:** So will I.

 **Attacc:** always

 **Time:** I.. I think that’s the first time I’ve ever come out

 **Time:** as nonbinary I mean

 **Magic bs:** well I’m glad you could trust us

 **Attacc:** I thought you were asleep?

 **Magic bs:** rena moving woke me up, now where is this group hug?

**Time:** You’re all asleep now, but when you wake up to get this.. Thanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Projection? In my fic? It's more likely than you think.
> 
> In other news, how do you guys feel about the pictures? I did my best on them, but your thoughts and suggestions would be appreciated. I have also gone back and edited the other time I've mentioned a photo, for consistency's sake.
> 
> Also! The pineapple on pizza question has been answered! I love it, but if you don't I don't care as long as you're not a jerk about it! 
> 
> And another thing, super tic tac toe! Highly recommend it, go look it up! It's super fun to play when you're waiting for your food to come at a restaurant or something. Or at least it was in the Before Times.
> 
> I hope all you guys, gals, and pals enjoyed this chapter! My enby self loved writing it!
> 
> How many exclamation points is too many? I'll never know!


	19. In Which A Love Confession Goes Well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The nature of writing this thing chapter by chapter means that it's a mess. I've reordered a chapter or two to make it flow a bit better so hopefully that helps. But anyways, this chapter is short and emotional unlike what I was planning but, well it's been a week. And with when I'm posting this emotions are running high and well, I don't know, but here's something sweet.

**_Magic bs removed Travel time??? Nope, F things up and Time 2: electric boogaloo from the chat._ **

**Magic bs:** So this is a kinda weird thing to say over text but also this is a very emotionally charged moment so I’m gonna say it anyways.

**Magic bs:** I love you guys. All of you. So, so much. All of you platonically, first and foremost and strongest and always. And some of you romantically. And isn’t that a scary thing to say? But I love you all so goddamn much and it kills me not to say it so I’m going to.

**Magic bs:** My whole heart is broken open in front of you. I don’t regret it. It was inevitable with us as we are. I love you more than anything, more than I ever thought possible. I love my parents so much, and yet I find you more important. 

**Magic bs:** again, more than anything, I. Love. You.

**Trippy:**

**Trippy:** Let’s meet.

**The cool one:** Let’s.

**Big red button:** [A picture of Carapace, Rena Rouge, Ladybug, Chat Noir, Vipereon, Arashi, and Honeybee all piled on top of each other, laughing. The picture appears to have been taken by using Chat Noir’s baton as a selfie stick as the lights of Paris at night glint from behind them.]

**Magic bs:** thanks you guys

**Attacc:** any time.

**_Magic bs added Travel time??? Nope, F things up and Time 2: electric boogaloo to the chat._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And seriously, just in case you haven't and you can, please vote. Everything I can do is already done, but this is really important. And I'm scared of the outcome.
> 
> Sorry that this is a bit of a downer, but... it's something I have to say.


	20. In Which I'm Super Sorry I'm Taking So Long, Have Some Snippets

**Trippy:** fuck biology and fuck the cacao bean in particular

**Time:** rough day?

**Trippy:** u know it

**Trippy:** research is stupid

**Trippy:** this is why i like literature better

**Trippy:** i have Opinions in lit so i can talk about that 4 ages

**Attacc:** Mood.

**Protecc:** oh wow

**Protecc:** what a surprise

**Protecc:** HONEY MOTHERFING BEE HAS OPINIONS

**Attacc:** I’d say rude but honestly that’s warranted.

**Protecc:** <3

**Attacc:** <3

**Attacc:** No hetero <3

**Protecc:** of course not <3

**Time 2: electric boogaloo:** okay that’s it I love platonic flirting

**Attacc:** You didn’t before??   
**Time 2: electric boogaloo:** I mean I guess I just didn’t think about it

**Big red button:** Fair.

**Trippy:** at least in lit i kno how 2 cheat

**Magic bs:** You know, the old me would have disapproved

**Trippy:** but

**Magic bs:** But the old me thought I was straight so..

**Attacc:** lmfao

**Time:** Imagine thinking you’re straight

**The cool one:** Couldn’t be me.

**Big red button:** It literally was you.

**The cool one:** Hush.

**Protecc:** you know the humans are space orcs thing?

**Attacc:** Yeah.

**Protecc:** what would aliens think of the miraculous?

**Big red button:** That would be hilarious. 

**Magic bs:** oh yeah

**Trippy:** aliens: why r teenagers fighting a super villain wtf??   
**Trippy:** us: hahhahahha thats what we said also like hes not even in the top 10 of issues we have

**Magic bs:** MOOD

**Magic bs:** Aliens: WHAT Us: Yeah we’ve got capitalism and shit Aliens: WHAT

**Attacc:** This is depressing

**Magic bs:** wait I’m gonna ask Tikki smth

**Time:** Are you asking what I think you’re asking?

**Magic bs:** YES.

**The cool one:** I must know the answer to this question.

**Magic bs:** SO ALIENS ARE REAL.

**Travel time??? Nope:** Yeah, we knew that.

**Protecc:** WE KNEW THAT!?

**F things up:** WE KNEW THAT!!?!?!?!?!?

**Time 2: electric boogaloo:** yeah we knew that

**The cool one:** Excellent.

**Time:** Kagami… no.

**Attacc:** Kagami yes.

**The cool one:** Kagami, yes.

**Big red button:** I’ve never been so terrified in my life.

**Trippy:** same

**Trippy:** i love it

**Attacc:** Sometimes you read a book and it’s very clear that the characters are gay and it’s equally clear that the author thinks they’re straight and like,,, the author is valid and the author is wrong.

**Trippy:** MOOD

**The cool one:** Big mood.

**Attacc:**

**Trippy:**

**Attacc:** pfff


	21. In Which Uhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magic bs - Ladybug  
> Big red button - Chat Noir  
> Trippy - Rena Rouge  
> Protecc - Carapace  
> Attacc - Honeybee  
> The cool one - Arashi  
> Time - Vipereon  
> Time 2: electric boogaloo - Bunnix  
> Travel time??? Nope - Pegase  
> F things up - Roi Singe
> 
> Sorry I've been gone!

**Trippy:** ok TAKING INTO ACCOUNT that a book should never completely be removed from its author but also that media goes beyond the author and if people find meaning and light in something created by a shithole they should be allowed to enjoy it as long as they are aware of issues present within the work and also ignoring the fact that we are french and would go to beauxbatons- 

**Trippy:** what r ur hogwarts houses i will tell u if ur correct

 **Magic bs:** EAGLE PRIDE BABY

 **Attacc:** Slytherfuckingin

 **Time 2: electric boogaloo:** ^^^

 **Time:** Is it a betrayal if I say Hufflepuff?

 **Trippy:** eh

 **F things up:** i mean the snake thing says yes but the personality says no so i think youre fine

 **Time:** sweet

**_Trippy renamed Time Badgersnek_ **

**Badgersnek:** not the worst thing I’ve been called

 **F things up:** I’m obviously a gryffindor

 **Trippy:** ull get no arguments from me

 **The cool one:** It’s three in the morning.

 **Time 2: electric boogaloo:** so?

 **Trippy:** SO

 **Attack:** Your point?

 **F things up:** lmao

 **Trippy:** WHAT IS YOUR DAMN HOUSE DRACO

 **The cool one:** Slytherin, obviously.

 **Trippy:** yeah i get that

 **Big red button:** Those books are honestly so stupid I hate that they mean so much to me

 **Magic bs:** the harry potter experience honestly

 **Trippy:** ah fuck

 **Attacc:** what happened?

 **Trippy:** i dropped my glasses and need 2 find them but 2 find them id need 2 see which means id need my glasses but i dropped them

 **Time 2: electric boogaloo:** You have glasses?   
**Trippy:** yeah a miraculous comes with vision correction i guess

 **Travel time??? Nope:** Not for me.

 **Trippy:** sucks 2 suck my dude

 **Badgersnek:** do you keep your old pairs?   
**Trippy:** somewhere

 **Badgersnek:** because you might try using them as like a temporary fix

 **Trippy:** nah i found em

 **Trippy:** and anyways the old ones are TINY

 **Trippy:** how was i ever this small

 **Magic bs:** how were any of us

 **Big red button:** You’re still small

 **Badgersnek** : you’re still small

 **Magic bs:** okay a) rude and b) RUDE

**_Attacc renamed Magic bs Bug sized_ **

**Bug sized:** FIGHT ME BEE

 **Attacc:** But I might crush you

 **Bug sized:** You’re not even that much bigger than meeeee

 **Attacc:** yeah but this is fun

 **Bug sized:** >:(

 **F things up:** I bet I could crush you

 **Time 2: electric boogaloo:** please don’t try

 **Attacc:** Well if you do try wait until daytime

 **Attacc:** I want to get pie and bakeries aren’t open yet

 **Travel time??? Nope:** Why pie? Isn’t popcorn the traditional snack for such occasions?   
**Attacc:** Because pie is superior

 **Big red button:** Would you be eating said pie on a roof?

 **Attacc:** Yes… why?

 **Big red button:** I’m just saying…

 **Big red button:** You’d be living the pie life!

 **Attacc:** shut the hell up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And to all those who fried up potatoes and smothered them in applesauce last night- Happy Channukah!


	22. In Which Dreams Are Better Than Star Wars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bug sized - Ladybug  
> Big red button - Chat Noir  
> Trippy - Rena Rouge  
> Protecc - Carapace  
> Attacc - Honeybee  
> The cool one - Arashi
> 
> This isn't formatted as usual because I'm on my phone and it absolutely sucks but I'll do it soon as I can, sorry!
> 
> Thank you Gryffin_dolt for giving me the kick in the ass to write this thing! This chapter is for you :)

** Trippy: ** gmorning!!

 **Bug sized:** boo

 **Trippy:** yes babe how r u

 **Bug sized:** kinda half in sleep still I'm so loopy

 **Trippy:** fair

 **Bug sized: ** yay clones

 **Protecc:** ??

**Bug sized:** ...

**Bug sized: ** Surprisingly enough I know what that was about

**Protecc:** pls explain then

 **Bug sized:** I had a dream about clones attacking my family but my mom had forcefield powers kinda like yours

**Bug sized: ** And my mom said she'd protect my dad

**Bug sized:** and all the lesbians

 **Bug sized:** and I was like rude?? What about me??

**Attacc: ** I don’t know, I'm pretty happy with this deal.

**Bug sized: ** You don't even know my mom!!

**Attacc:** She raised youn. I can guess what she's like

 **Trippy:** a badass

 **Attacc:** A badass.

**Bug sized: ** I'm wondering though, what did you think when I texted that?

**Trippy:** "neat"

 **The cool one:** What manner if clones were they?

 **Bug sized:** just a bunch of copies of some random white guy

**Big red button: ** I bet we could take an akuma like that.

**Trippy: ** heck yeah we could!

**Protecc:** you said your mom had my powers yeah? So we're already part way there

 **Big red button:** Imagine the puns I could make!

 **Attacc:** I think it be more along the lines of "it takes two to tango but this is a bit much!"

 **Big red button:** Aww you know me so well.

 **The cool one:** Haven't you already fought clones before?

 **Protecc:** have we?

 **The cool one:** The Sapotis.

 **Trippy:** oh that was way back

 **Trippy:** my first ever akuma

 **Protecc:** sheesh

**Bug sized: ** yeah but those were like lil gremlins, not quite people

**Big red button:** What constitutes a person?

 **Attacc:** Sir this is a Wendys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year y'all. May 2021 be brighter for everyone.


End file.
